User talk:Montonius
You are AMAZING You good sir are absolutely amazing. I come to this wiki almost every day to brush up on my fluff and on the recent activity feed all I see is you going hard at it making sure everything is accurate and adding new things for us W40k fluff junkies. I just wanted to give you my thanks for your dedication and hard work. - Chris B Fantastic Job While I'm not a registered user here, I just wanted to say thanks for all the impressive work you have laid down the past year or so. I frequented Lexicanum much more, when 40k wiki lost most of it's detailed articles, but now as I see all these impressive changes, I can't resist going back here! Thank you. - David For gods sake, man, you should start writing for Black Library! At least give it a shot! Excellent Quality on Warhammer 40k Wiki I've seen some of the pages that you've personally made, and I am simply STUNNED by the quality of your work. Please keep it up. You have the Emperor's blessing. Thank you! Hi, Montonius! I'm a regular reader of both the Lexicanum and the Wiki. I chose the wiki over the Lexicanum because of the Wiki's superior information. Just like to extend my gratitude for all your hard work. And Thank You for noticing Lord Revan! I am hoping to make the 40k Wiki the number one source for Warhammer 40k information in the months to come as I continue to revamp the wiki from top to bottom. Please stick around and keep contributing, we will only get better! Montonius 04:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Granted You are now an administrator, for showing constant dedication to the website and holding a consistent high-quality standard with your edits. Use your new powers well. Blade bane 02:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC)BBsig Unlocking article on the Apocalpyse class battleship Firstly thank you for the contributions and the edits to elements of my article. Some entries I made probably didn't need or shouldn't have been put in. Also thank you for closing the article to prevent vandalisim, it makes me proud of my work. However I ask that you be able to allow to edit it just a little for just a while longer. I wanted to include more text to the Armageddon war involing the battleships, but not a full account of the war. Some visual edits to the text (bold formating present on some obsucere letters. Also to add the "table top game" chapter back because details on the game now come under the chapter reserved for the war. I'm also puzzled by the removal of some resources. I ask only because I like to source my work. Thank you again. Stevid01 Re-locking of Apocalypse Article Thank you for unlocking the article and thank you very 'much for the helpful advice. Thanks to that advice the chapter on the war is much shorter and concise than it would have been. I've finished the small edits there and you can relock the article for thereason you stated before. I've left the sources as they were because I'm not all that familiar with how to do it properly and had no idea there were some conventions to follow. So until I'm more confident with that I'll leave it for the time being. Thank you once more for the high praise and I'll continue to contribute to the wiki on BFG vessels of all the races. Stevid01 16:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, a Helper with wikia. Somebody contacted us about some spam that they had seen on the Black Templars page; I tracked it down to User:SniperGhost, who had replaced your Template:Reflist with nonsense. I wanted to let you know I had undone his/her edit, but I will leave it up to you to follow this wiki's policies in terms of what, if any, block isi appropriate. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Locked Article Policy Why are so many pages locked? Makes it pretty hard to improve the wiki. Ted Ernst 23:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) In answer to all of the past and future questions on this topic, less than 5% of the articles on this wiki are sysop-locked. This has been done to stop the near-constant vandalism that was running rampant before I became primary administrator. It will remain the policy of this wiki indefinitely, or until I see a significant drop in attempted vandalism on highly popular or highly-trafficked articles. If you wish to make a legitimate edit to a sysop-locked page, simply leave me a note and explain, in as detailed a manner as you can, what changes you wish to make. If I deem the changes appropriate, I will unlock the article for you to complete your edits, after which you will leave me another note indicating you are done so that I can re-lock the article. I apologise for the cumbersome nature of this system, but with only a single administrator and constant vandalism, this is the only system that has proven effective in preventing immature people from destroying quite a lot of hard work on a whim. Montonius 23:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oi, you've locked Zeist Campaign...and you have grammatical & wikilink errors in it. Mind unlocking it so that other's can fix them? -Wulfenbach 19:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the locking can be a bit overboard. Protecting pages is all well and good, but there's stuff like double redirects that are locked. --LegacyCWAL 20:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It is a small price to pay to stop the constant vandalism. The locks will remain indefinitely. Montonius 22:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. --LegacyCWAL 22:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::An honest question (because I really don't know the answer) - what about more semi-locking stuff, where only registered users can edit the pages? Would that work? --LegacyCWAL 20:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the vandalism is often conducted by users who register so they can vandalise. Montonius 07:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, gotcha. I'll stop bothering you about it now. I hope I haven't been too annoying :) --LegacyCWAL 18:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Magnus the Red Just a note to propose editing this page to reflect newer info from HH12 "A thousand sons". For instance, he was not born a cyclops, he lost one of his eyes by looking into the Empyrean. Tissue and smooth skin grew where the eye and socket used to be. RegisteredContributor 22:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I further edited the page, thanks. RegisteredContributor 20:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) BloodAngels Fan Montonius, Please see the comments I made on BloodAngels Fan's user talk page in reference to his Space Wolves changes. He has a lot of speculation and incorrect facts regarding the chapter. - Killawatt 07:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Needing Work On with the fun! Might as well take a look first at the List of Space Marine Chapters and get that tweak'd to spec. :Monty, before I go commenting some of your new fixes as weird, what's the new pattern for List entries? Are you going to stick with the Name - Blurb - Page link pattern that most of the list has, or are you going to go with the one you've set up for Alpha Legion and Emperor's Wrath? -Wulfenbach 05:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Alpha Legion - fixed. *Angels of Fury - fixed. *Avengers - fixed. *Crimson Castellans - fixed. *Dark Tusks - fixed. *Destroyers - fixed. *Desert Lions -'' fixed. *Emperor's Children'' - fixed. *Emperor's Wrath - fixed. *Emperor's Wolves - fixed.'' *Grief Bringers - fixed. *Halo Dragons - fixed. *Imperial Hawks - fixed. *Imperial Ravagers'' - New add. Messed up page ref. ''-'bach. *Imperial Talons - Missing. *Inceptors - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach.'' *Iron Hearts - No page link. *Iron Lords - fixed. *Knights of Blood - fixed. *Luna Wolves - fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Lords of Wrath - fixed. *Novamarines - fixed. *Purple Stars - No page link. *Rampagers'' - fixed. *Reclaimers - No page link. *Sable Swords - fixed. *''Silver Guards - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sky Sentinels - No page link. *Sons of Justice ''- New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sons of Horus - fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Sons of Vengeance - No page link. *Sons of Ulthunas - fixed. *Star Phantoms - fixed. *Storm Wings - missing. *Taurans - fixed. *Terror Tigers - No page link. *The Nameless - Missing. *Thousand Sons - fixed. *Thunder Barons - No page link. *Tiger Claws - fixed. *Valedictors - No page link. *Violators - No page link. *Wolf Brothers - fixed. Lexicanum Chapters Should we then be importing in the information from the Lexicanum for inclusion into the wiki? It seems like quite the task, and there might be copyright issues with we were to cut-n-paste import. - 01:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :LOL. There's no copyright issues since everything on their site is a violation of GW's copyrights, just as everything on our wiki is as well! If you take their information, simply alter it by paraphrasing it differently, then no issue involved. Montonius 03:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ... Part of me says "I see...I'll be over here talking with my solictor" and the other part says "#### it, let's get it done." -Wulfenbach 08:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Don't worry Wulfy, you can tell your solicitor I've already put a legal disclaimer on the front page. Not that it's worth a damn since it basically says, "Yeah this wiki has no permission to exist, but we don't make any money from your stuff , so who cares?" Just take comfort in the fact that this wiki is 5 years old, and the Lexicanum even older, but no one cares. However, on a serious note, if there was a problem, GW would issue Wikia a cease and desist order (depending on where in the world their servers are based) and Wikia would simply remove the wiki from its servers. Nothing would happen save that we would come to this site one day and discover all our hard work gone into thin air. Montonius 19:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Also, in regard to the Lexicanum, they actually are a far more complete wiki than we are. However, I find their pages ugly and difficult to navigate and their formatting is a pain to the eye. I believe that given some time and effort, WE can become the premier ''Warhammer 40k website on the Web. We already have the top spot on Google because of our name. Our location on Wikia means we will always have an advantage in future searches over the Lexicanum. Our only problem is that this Wiki was abandoned by its founders about 2 years ago, then given to caretaker administrators who really did not have the time to govern it properly, so it became filled with vandalism and 2-line articles with no sources. We are going to change all of that in the months to come as I am here for the long haul and I've got an Administrator protection button and I'm not afraid to use it! Montonius 20:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, that's a reasonable goal. I'll stick on for the time being then. I would ask, very politely and with some amusement, please, PLEASE..indent your replies? :) Otherwise your reply to my reply equals a fearsome giant wall o' text (which of course causes LDR checks). -Wulfenbach 07:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I think you'll survive the fearsome wall of text, Wulfy! Montonius 07:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Zeist Campaign Take a look at the rewrite & discussion. I aimed to improve clarity on the read. May have succeeded, may have "FAILED MISERABLY". We'll see. -Wulfenbach 22:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) British Spelling Bloody hell. Well, that's embarrassing, since I'm a Canuck and we do still stick to the British spellings for the most part. My spellchecker is set otherwise it seems, and foolishly I trusted it without thinking. I'll alter it and stick with the proper spelling from now on. -Wulfenbach 06:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) M'kar, Magnus, Emperor 1. I think the current Canon conflicts regarding M'kar have to addressed in the article. According to "Chapter's Due" Calgar imprisoned M'kar in the fort for 60 years. According to the Blood Angels Codex, M'kar was out and about and chasing after Mephiston at the time. Until GW fixes this discrepancy, it should be made clear in the article. 2. In Magnus's page, some of his later history and his dispute with Ahriman (after Ahriman goofed big time) should be pointed out? 3. Emperor page - something about his appearance (pre-Golden Throne) should be added. There's also significant info and questions not addressed: his Webway project should be mentioned. Why keep it secret from the Primarchs? Why was there a Webway portal on Earth to begin with? Also, why did he withhold info about the true nature of the Warp from the Primarchs etc etc (I don't know the answers to these ?? but I think they should be pointed out). There's also conflicting info on various pages regarding the star child and the working of the Astronomican. Which one is true: A. Emperor originates and directs the beacon, psykers amplify it. B. Psykers originate and amplify the beacon, Emperor directs it. I think A. is more likely? Also in various pages the beacon range is given as 50000 or 70000 light years. Which is correct? Cheers RegisteredContributor 17:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx, I will make some changes soon, also another point: I think the role of Kor Phaeron in the corruption of Word Bearers + Horus Heresy should be addressed. Apparently he was the first traitor and the one who corrupted Lorgar (being Lorgar's closest advisor and spiritual counselor). I know all this will be addressed in HH14 "The first heretic" by Demski-Bowden, but until it comes out in November maybe something could be added. RegisteredContributor 17:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Made some edits on M'kar and Magnus. Removed some details that probably belong elsewhere. (About the planet Prospero and the Battle of Prospero). RegisteredContributor 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no problem mate :) For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) posting questions How do I post a question I need answered? I wrote out a question and it went to my blog entry only. Thank you. You're a wiki wizard.. I've got to say, you're a fluff god. It makes me look like I'm still at "see Spot run" levels. Thanks for editing my own edits! Bumbles the Time Lord 07:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's why I don't get paid the big bucks! Montonius 06:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Catachan Devil I'm not sure who blocked me from editing that page, but it led me to you apparently :P. I don't care about my limitations, but if you can add that they were actually thought of first as Tyranids that would be good. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/File:SegGalacticPic.jpg This image here was created for the Lexicanum and therefor may not be used here. Please create your own version of the galaxy map. And please check copyrights to images created by Lexicanum users before taking and using them without their permission (e.g.: a personal drawing of a Salamanders Space Marine). If you want to use a Lexicanum article, you'll have to change it, as you have stated above. But please be fair and change it considerably, not only two or three words or one sentence. The author has put work and time in it and that should be respected. Thanks and best wishes. - --Inquisitor S. 19:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Lexicanum Issues Okay, so just checking some of "your" most recent articles: your plagiarism percentage is well above 70% for text taken directly from www.lexicanum.com. As you know (or should know), the allowed threshold is 25%. Therefore you have the options to either credit the LEXICANUM writers who wrote the texts or change the texts so that you are under the plagiarism threshold of 25%. Otherwise (i.e. one of these options applied retroactively for the content of warhammer40k.wikia.com) you are in violation of your hoster's (www.wikia.com) terms of usage and we will have to contact the designated agent (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Designated_agent) responsible for this kind of issues. Ah, and something else I almost forgot. None of your pictures shows the official Games Workshop disclaimer required by Games Workshop's legal department. Best regards. --Inquisitor S. 20:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I apologise on behalf of the wiki for the inappropriate use of your content. I have removed the offending picture and begun to rewrite all articles with the problems you indicated, as well as posting a warning on the main page of the wiki outlining how to avoid future problems with the Lexicanum's content according to the guidelines you outlined. However, this Wiki has essentially been abandoned by its original administrators, I am the only one left and I do not have the resources or time to replace all of the potential conflicts on a 1400 article Wiki in a timely fashion, never mind placing a legal notice on literally hundreds of pictures that were uploaded by many, many different people over five years. I have only been with this site since May 2010 and this wiki was created 5 years ago. No safeguards or copyright rules were ever strictly enforced by the original administrators in that time and so it will take me a very long time to replace or remove all of the inappropriate content that probably exists on this site. I will begin to do so according to the guidelines you have suggested. If you are willing to be patient, I will begin to implement and enforce the policies that should have existed from the start, but this will take time. We do not have a dedicated band of editors and tend to simply get people who come in, grab articles off the Lexicanum or Wikipedia now or in the past and paste them in without further editing or conduct rampant vandalism. Again, I apologise for these errors on behalf of the wiki and will move as quickly as I am able to remove offending content and/or rewrite articles that have made inappropriate use of your content as well as delete or reshape content added by other contributors as it occurs. Montonius 03:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Waaaaagh, da Orks! Ey, new player to 40k here, I've played the computer version for some time and my friend has drawn me into the board game now. He's an Imperial, and I'm going to lead some Ork's, he already has some pieces to give to me for starting off. Plus I like their outnumbering strategy, the ramshackle technology is fun for me to make, I love the small details. But anyways, I came here for info, when I went to individual pages of vehicles and types of units, I found most were stubs..why not start a wikia-project? Cleaning up stubs? Add your name to the list of people that participated in the project if you want to help, like a Vehicle Clean-Up, Unit Clean-Up, that stuff. Also, hello! Mafia Mettaur 01:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Adeptus Mechanicus Iron Citcle and other Wh40k pictures Hi and thanks for your help. I have question about Wh40k pictures.Can Russian Wikipedia use pictures from that site in Warhammer40k articles? Only if the proper licenses are used for Games Workshop intellectual property. Montonius 18:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ey, Monti. No response? Not even a,"Beat it, I don't care"? Mafia Mettaur 01:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately there are not enough editors (i.e there are none save me) here to carry out such projects. Most of the entries you described actually have full descriptions on the Wiki, but they are located on the conglomerate pages ("Weapons of the Imperium, Vehicles of the Orks, etc.) rather than in individual entries. As such, those kinds of pages would lie at the very bottom of my list of current priorities for the wiki. However, feel free to fix whatever stubs you find. Montonius 03:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Forgebreaker.. hey just read your page on Perturbo, quick question where did you get the info on ''Forgebreaker''? In "Fulgrim" that is the hammer Fulgrim makes for Ferrus Manus of the Iron Warriors. Just some background on that hammer, I guess befor Horus gives it to him?... any i think are doing a great job thanks Ability to edit pages? Hello Montonious, I know I may seem new here, and in a sense, I am, but I would just like to know where the edit buttons have gone on all of the pages?(I am certain they were removed, and for good reason, but I just wanted to confirm this suspicion with the person who seems to be the leading authority here) While I have no need of such features yet, at this late of an hour when I created this account on a whim, I am certain that such a feature will become desired when I actively seek out spelling and grammatical errors, big and small, and quite possibly devote some time to contributing an Article on the 4th Company of Ultramarines to this wiki. I look forward to your response, and in advance I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this question. Courage and Honour! 03:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Cpt. Uriel VentrisCourage and Honour! 03:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your response. I know I can see the edit button on some of the pages, but others like "The Imperium of Man" and similar content it is nowhere to be found. I will keep looking, but I am certain that for me it is completely absent. It might be my ISP, because I am not sure how this site treats Proxxies, which my ISP gives me my internet connection through. Interix error "The Interex were later destroyed by the Imperium of Man's Great Crusade, at some point before the war against the Auretian Technocracy began." "The Interex were ultimately destroyed by the Imperium after hostilities between the two human civilizations began" There is no reference to the Interex ever being destroyed, not even in off hand comments from the authors. And given the Interex where one of the furthest out contacts made by the Crusade, they could easily still exist outside the boundries of the Imperium, expecially given the evens of the Heresy Novels after the contact which completely distracted the Imperium and the Crusade from this region of space. These portions of the Interex article and any other references of the Interex being destroyed really should be removed as not being accurate, nor having any citable support. The Kinebranch article would also need the same edits to remove similar errors. Cliveklg 09:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your Message Hey man, Im really into 40k fluff and I decided to start contributing to the wiki just today. Pardon my newbishness, Im not familiar with the wikia controls yet. Just keep leaving me messages if I should change more stuff, this first article on belial is just me kind of learning the format. I added the source btw. Kration 09:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My apologies, I should have looked more closely, The link to rippers and sky-slashers on the main tyranid page said that both were blank pages. I therefore assumed that the pages didn't exist. But regardless I should have paid more attention to the source information as well. Once again I apologise, I'll be more careful before editing in the future. --Sororitas An offer... Hi there, I'm Heatedpete, an admin on the Battlefield, Medal of Honor and Homefront wikis. I was browsing some of your pages a bit ago, and was wondering whether adding some navigational templates (such as the ones here and here) would be of any use to this wiki. If so, i would love to help out creating a few templates to assist the wiki, as over time i have gained a good deal of wiki coding expericne, and hope to improve the place further. If you agree, please reply soon. HP - 18:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll create a mock-up template for you to see. However, if you don't mind, I'll create something like a Template:Weapons of the Space Marines template, as that'd be easy to create with links to the relavent pages. Just a question, should I create the template similar to the current colour scheme or just a plain black headed scheme? Heatedpete - 18:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Quick Mockup Right, i created a quick mock-up template to see what you think: The v, d, and e buttons on the top of the template simply allow a user to view the template page, edit it and discuss about it on the talk page. To add it to a page, you'd simply place at the bottom of the page, and the template would show up when saved. Seeing as this is a good way of finding articles on the page itself, I'd personally roll it out on any page on the template. Let me know what you think. HP - 18:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Right, i'll have to try and work around the Template:Tnavbar to find the vde stuff. But for the theme, go to Special:Themedesigner. That's where the tools for changing the theme are. But if in doubt, ask User:JoePlay. He did the theme for the red Dead Wiki and the Battlefield Wiki, so he'd easily be able to create a good look. But anyway, i'll get onto the template stuff ASAP! Oh, and don't delete a template entitled Template:HP. That's for a signature HP - 20:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go to , and thhere you can change the settings. Also, visit here for some tips on the theme designer. HP - 20:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the notice I'm usually on Sporewiki, where writing about your own opinions and thoughts is highly encouraged, so I guess I assumed it was the same here. I don't really mind. Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 07:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I notice you make a lot of quality edits. I left a section in the talk on the Officio Assassinorium page about the Vanus clade. Look over it when you get a chance? I'm no good at editing. Just facts. Can't Edit Article Hi, I'm new to this wiki, but I've been active on several wikis elsewhere (both game related and otherwise). I'm a little unfamiliar with the process you use on this wiki. For example, I noticed that I can't edit some (non-contentious) articles, such as Titan. Is there a place I can learn more about the process and guidelines that are used here? Thanks. -- Skye NiTessine 21:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) On the Ball Hehehe, I make one edit to a page and you totally revamp it. Nice work. Bearded Hoplite 22:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Salamanders One thing I noticed is that the Salamanders Space Marines do not have any second founding. They are "suspected" of being the founders of the Black Dragons. The 'storm clouds' or whatever, are not successors of the Salamanders. I'm not sure where that information came from, but it is certainly not canon. The Black Dragons barely are recognized as one, but do what you will. Just a heads up, everything else on the site looks great. Heavy Flamer All I did for the article was copy and paste from the original flamer article. If this wiki has an improvement drive, I'll nominate that. Valkyrie Hi, First I Would Like To Thank You For Your Great Work Seems Like Your Pages Are A Lot More Detailed Than Others(No Offense!) Therefore,I Would Like Some Help On The Valkyrie Page! SuperTechmarine 16:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sources Which page would that be? - 12:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Badab Should I add a page for the planet Badab, or can it be incorporated in the Badab War page? Defiantboy81 20:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Fists Hello. Can you edit/add to the Imperial Fists/Rogal Dorn/wherever-it-may-concern, so that it clearly states that Ian Watson's "Space Marine" is to be considered outdated and no longer fluff. This is official - when they re-released it, which happened about a year ago (methinks), they added the "Heretical Tome"-stamp to the back of it, meaning it is no longer to be considered canon. Official Article on Heretic Tomes, link to Black Library Online http://www.blacklibrary.com/SiteImages/product-faction-icons/heretic-tomes.jpg Also, thank you for your work - The Emperor knows your name. --Peter Christian Brincker 03:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: Nitpicking, I know, but now I noticed it and now it annoys me. Under Lo Chang, it says: "Appeared in the out-of-print novel Space Marine by Ian Watson." It is now in print again, as a print-on-demand. Best regards! Gauss Weapons Rather than having an article titled "Gauss Weapons" linking to several stubs featuring each of these, I would suggest transplanting the stubs to the Gauss Weapons article. This would be a good way to centralize information as well as clean up some stubs. -The Cold God You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 23:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *UPDATE* I've done as you asked, Montonius, and copied all the information from the stubs to the main article. Articles to be deleted: Gauss Flayer , Gauss cannon , Gauss Blaster , Gauss Flux Arc. blood ravens additional information I have recently been reading the dawn of war series book(aswell as others) and have noticed on the blood ravens page that some information could be added to the home worlds section of the main article to add some more detail on some missed or excluded recruiting worlds which are mentioned to have blood trials taking place on these worlds during the novel Ascension from the dawn of war series of books. A brief paragraph that could be added to the page could include Rahe's Paradise as a former recruiting world of the blood ravens that was destroyed via exterminatous after it was discovered to be an ancient Necron tomb world called by the eldar Lsathran's Shield (the name referring to an ancient creation of the eldar that caused the slumbering necrons to believe that the eldar still had a strong presence in the galaxy). Although the disasterous awakening of the necrons caused the destruction of the planet on this final trip 6 possible initiates were found to be suitable to become possible space marires. Also that a current still functioning recruiting world(or atleast by its last mentioning in the book) is Trontiux III Also it should be noted that by the recruitment of Ckrius (who completed his tranformation into a blood raven at the end of the book Templar) the the blood raven's are more than willing to select possible recruits from any of the world which they currently are performing operations which could be seen more as a secondary form of recruitment compared to that of the blood trials as it seems that Ckrius did not go through the blood trials but was initiated due to his observed combat on Tartarus. This form of recriutment cause present the chapter with some additional recruits but not enough to sustain the chapters operations. Aswell it may be added that Chaplain Prathios had thought that due to the blood ravens falling numbers changes to the recruiting process may be needed to bolster their deminished numbers Lion El'Jonson The Lion El'Jonson page seems to need some work done. There is enough information that it should not be classified as a stub, but it is. I suspect it may be because no sources are listed. I can't work on it myself because the page is locked. This also applies to the Leman Russ page. -The Cold God You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 16:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) If you need any assistance with it, do let me know, I'd be happy to help where i can. You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 17:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) First Founding Legions Hey Montonius please lock the White Scars page, if you would. Finished fixing that up and added quite a few new pics! Thanks! Oh, and here's one more Salamanders pic I wanted you to add to their page if you would: Algrim Whitefang 06:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Montonius, Thank you, thank you...thank you! (He says graciously, taking a bow...) It's been a challenge, but I finally think we've got all of the First Founding Legions up to snuff, but of course there's always more to do! I'll start going through each Primarch and Legion homeworlds and ensure they are either created or brought up to snuff. I'll let you know which ones I need unlocked, if any. And when I get around to it, I'd like to hit up the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs. Oh yeah! No rest for the weary! Algrim Whitefang 15:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Thanks and a question Just like to thank you and all the other hard workers here at the wiki especially the pictures in the primarch's section. im new to the wiki but have an expansive knowledge of the Great Crusade era. EDIT: Found the edit button. I feel retarted right now. Kirbycollin1 02:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Kirbycollin1 Abaddon Hi there! just wanted to let you know that the picture on the black legion page IS abaddon. It's during the heresy not after it hence, no deamon sword. Its from the book, "the horus heresy:collected visions", a blooming good book. i recomend it. Also, i just stumbled across this site and would like to offer my services. I have several qualifications in english (including creative writing) and a degree in fine art. Whilst lexicanum is more pleasurable to view, this site is far better for information (well, i dont know if thats true-ive only looked at space marine pages so far), i was pleasantly suprised at the wealth of background you have and im very eager to contribute. i have a very good knowlege of the 40k universe (going all the way back to rogue trader!) and would have no trouble providing original and correct writings. or even correcting any that you think others may have mis-typed/pasted ect. So, there's my application. Would appreciate it if you'd send a project or two my way. Untill then, keep up the good work! EternityMarshalEternityMarshal 01:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Drop Site Massacre Hello Montonius, I know there are at least several pictures illustrating the battle on Isstvan V, mainly on the pages of the Space Marine Legions that took part in the battle. If you wouldn't mind, though, I'd like to also add some of those pictures to the actual Drop Site Massacre page, but the page is locked. -The Cold God- You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 19:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Finished, Thanks. Appologies I do appologize, Montonius. It wasn't till I looked back over my talk that I realized you'd asked me to edit the Istvaan V page as well. By the time I realized, you'd already done so, so once again I offer my appologies. I really ought to read these things more carefully. -The Cold God- You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 19:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sources Thanks for sourcing the page for me. I will remember in the future. I'm rather glad you didn't delete it, as that's the second time I've written the entire article after storms knocked out my power last night and wiped what I'd written. -The Cold God- You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 17:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Disclaimers Instead of adding all that text, you can just put on the article, and get the same effect '''RandomTime 10:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, legally you cannot do that when dealing with Games Workshop, which has a very specific legal policy regarding the use of its IP which requires this format. Montonius 10:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? A template adds all of the text you had to the article in question RandomTime 10:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::We do not have such a template. If you can create one using the proper legal requirements as specified, by all means, please do so. Montonius 10:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahh, sorry for the confusion, but that's exactly what I did with Disclaimer RandomTime 10:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::The main advantage of using a template is that, if in the future requirements change, you'd have to go one by one and change every article with the old text, with a template, you can just edit it, and everything will be updated RandomTime 11:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Page Minor Edit Hi I was originally going to ask why theirs so many blocked pages but searched your talk page first so my question is this, could you please change this sentence on the eldar page 'In the sense that Warhammer 40,000 races are derived from the earlier Warhammer Fantasy universe, the Eldar are derived from the High Elves of the Warhammer World, except for the Eldar who are the equivalent of the Wood Elves.' too the below 'In the sense that Warhammer 40,000 races are derived from the earlier Warhammer Fantasy universe, the Eldar are derived from the High Elves of the Warhammer World, except for the Eldar Exodites who are the equivalent of the Wood Elves. I believe the word itself is likely in the article but has being hidden under the picture something that regularly happens on wikis, thanks and is their any articles in particular that need editing im only too happy too help if I can.--DC 00:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) That word is already in the article. If a picture is blocking part of the paragraph simply adjust your broswer zoom levels. That should get rid of the problem. Montonius 03:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Firstly I want to thank you for your massive contribution to the "WH40K Fanbase". Secondly I would like someone to remove the awesome Marcaeno from the "Notable Foes Defeated list" in the article about Sarpedon as Marcaeno had actually defeated Sarpedon but was saved by Eumenes. I'd edit it myself if I was worthy which I am not since I just signen up here. Anyways it's not my call and it's no demand. Cheers. Hi Montonius! I was trying to sign up for an account, but it said: "we are unable to register you at this time." What should I do? -From Sam, Player of Chaos Space Marines. No Idea. Montonius 16:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Images Today, I was browsing the wiki looking for something to be helpful on, and I noticed that alot of images featured on Wiki articles don't carry the disclaimer that must be added. Maybe I'm missing something? Are there only certain kinds of image that need said disclaimer? If not, and if you'd like me to, I can start checking all the images on articles I browse and correcting any I find lacking.--The Cold God You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 16:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Las-Lock Can we, or me, or you, add a section to the Lasgun article covering Las-Lock weapons? -The Cold God You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 18:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Update: I added the section. Please read it and make any changes needed. :) -The Cold God You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 22:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) location of Fenris The Space Wolves homeworld of Fenris is located in the Obscurus Segmentum no the Segmentum Solar. It is almost on the border of the Segmentum Solar, however it is considered to be in the Obscurus Segmentum. Legion of the Damned Thanks Monti! It's working! Algrim Whitefang 08:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Blood Gorgons Page Hey Montonius, Just FYI, I wanted to let you know that I'm still working on the Blood Gorgons page. I'll finish it tomorrow. Algrim Whitefang 04:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang New Wikia Feature - Chat Hi! I'm Nic, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Nic (talk) Warhammer Video Games Listed on front page? Hey, my name is Tae and I am Wikia's Category Manager for gaming. I just wanted to touch base and see if you guys would consider making the Warhammer 40k video games more visible on the front page. They're fairly popular and are drawing a lot of new fans to the Warhammer 40k universe. Also, there's a good chance that Space Marine will draw a lot of attention when it releases this fall, so we want to make sure people looking for info on that game are channeled here for more information on the Warhammer universe. We think this wiki is a terrific resource and we just want to make sure we're also pulling in gamers who might be getting their first dose of the 'verse through the video games. Please let me know what you guys think. And also, let me know if you have any questions or requests. Always happy to help. tae (talk) 19:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think you guys are doing a good job of documenting the video games, so there's no need to radically alter the design or layout of the wiki from what I can see. I was just suggesting that perhaps they could use better visibility on the front page. I think a good compromise is to treat this wiki as the official repository of all things Warhammer 40k, and use individual pages for the games themselves. For instance, we can build spacemarine.wikia.com as the wiki for the upcoming game, so people can use that for information purely about that title, and this wiki can be there to inform and educate people who would like to know more about the overall universe. If you'd like, we can do a couple of various things to the wiki, such as designing a background, creating a slider and the featured article rotator that you mentioned. Just let me know if you'd like any help and I can have a memeber of our team come in and help you. Thanks for responding, and again, I'm here if you ever need anything. tae (talk) 21:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely. Putting in request now and one of our team members will be in contact with you soon to discuss the details. Thanks. tae (talk) 23:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) locked out or can't edit anything! I just wanted to let you know that I got your suggestions and I thank you for that. I do however am having problems trying to use the Editor to do any Edits? Algrim (my twin brother in real life) told me that he could Edit things on most articles but, I could not on any of them for some reason? Oh, I haven't used wiki Editor in a few years and Algrim told me that he could use my help. I love doing some pictures and maybe down the road help him with some articles. Just trying to get use to the wiki stuff again. --Achilles Prime 06:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Could I do a page on Vulkan He'stan? Cheers Dog of War 16:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) where?--Dog of War 14:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Help Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. From what I've heard so far, you contacted Tae about a brand new design for the wiki, and I'm here to help you making that a reality! Here's a list of things I'd like to change: #I was thinking of uploading an all new wordmark, with the word "Wiki" in it so the wiki has a logo of its own. #Secondly, I'd like to create a new skin with a new colour scheme and a background that fit Warhammer. #Lastly, I'd like to entirely revamp the mainpage and include a mainpage slider, content links, a featured video and more. So, what do you think? You can contact me here. As soon as I get a green light I'll get started! Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :The skin and wordmark sound good, though there are some things on the current mainpage that I'd rather not have on the new one. First of all the disclaimer. Wikia already has a disclaimer in the footer, and the wiki is legally covered so there's no need to add such a large disclaimer to the mainpage. Perhaps we should just include a link to a disclaimer page? Secondly the Ork image; is there a specific reason you want that included on the mainpage? Because I don't think it'll really fit. Also, the explanation of the wiki is definitely too long. That's a SEO-killer, so I'd like to turn that into a link too. Naturally, I'm not going to exclude sections without community approval, so if you really want those sections there I'll add them. Thanks! Mark (talk) 19:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I'll finish the mainpage and skin by today, and the wordmark is probably done tomorrow. Mark (talk) 12:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The wordmark is slighly delayed, but I expect it to be done by tomorrow. The mainpage and skin however, are done. Here's an example of the new skin and here's an example of the mainpage. I think it's best if I just put them online, and then we can discuss any changes. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Everything's online! If you'd like anything changed, just ask! Mark (talk) 21:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've added the icons (I forgot to upload them :P), the Creating Content page has been created and the opening crawl has been added (I thought you meant the "everyone can edit" section). Thanks for the compliments, I really appreciate it! Though all this wouldn't have been possible without the amazing work you and the community have done on this wiki. It is great to see a wiki thrive like this, with such an amazing community! Also, if you ever need my help, don't hestitate to ask! Mark (talk) 22:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fix'd. Mark (talk) 22:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That should update itself. Mark (talk) 13:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Grey Knights & Siege of Vraks Hey Montonius, Once again, thanks for the accolades. Glad I was able to help on the Unification Wars page. A couple questions; would you allow me access to the Grey Knights page? I don't want to edit anything, as far as the info for them. But the overall layout needs to be cleaned up a bit. I love all of the excellent pics that you added, but it looks a bit cluttered. Would you let me add them to a picture gallery instead. I also have some more excellent artwork to add this page if you would allow me. Also, the Siege of Vraks page - what can I say - this large article is going to be a monumental undertaking. So, you basically want me to leave the content you have and add more info as far as the history for it, for each chapter of the story, correct? I'll do my best. Been working on it, but man oh man, is there a lot of info. Going to be one of the largest pages on this wiki when we're done with it! Hopefully, afterwards it will be the most informative wiki page of this conflict on the web! LOL! Anyways, let me know what you think. I may bug you later on, to let me have access to other pages as well. I went through many of the different Xenos pages as well (i.e. Orks, Eldar, Dark Eldar ect.) and man, do some of them need some serious work! You weren't lying when you said this is a never ending process! But that's okay, I like a challenge. While working on the Siege of Vraks stuff, I'm also working on revamping a lot of the Orks content. I'll let you know if there is anything I need access to. Thanks for letting me help out! And as always...keep kicking ass as our first-rate senior mod on this wiki! Just wanted to let you know I greatly appreciate all of your efforts to help make this wiki, potentially the preeminent WH40 wiki on the web! Algrim Whitefang 19:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Greetings from Spanish Wikihammer 40k thumb|right|320pxHi Montonius; i'm Lord Eledan, one of the sysop of the spanish version of Wikihammer 40k. First I would like to congratulate you for your excelent work in the last 2 months. This wiki don't looks the same! I wanted to contact you to tell you that we have established interwiki language to you on our cover. I would ask that you also set a interwiki to us. es.Wikihammer 40k Furthermore, since both wikis are progressing quickly, maybe we can share content, ideas or anything else. Working together we can achieve much more. I await your response. A greeting! Master Inquisitor Lord Eledan 17:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Bolt Pistol Hi. Can I recommend you unlock the page Bolt Pistol, or at least edit the page to include at least one properly formatted wikilink? At the moment, the only link on the page is in url format, so the page ends up on the list and it doesn't count towards the total page count of the wiki. -- Supermorff 09:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, you appear to have locked several other pages on that list, such as Cabal and Cadian Gate (I'm working my way down alphabetically). None of them appear to have been vandalised. -- Supermorff 09:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates It's not a problem if I make templates to improve navigation is it?--OvaltinePatrol 20:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do this myself, but would it be possible to make the space marine chapter template collapsible so it wouldn't take up space until the reader wanted to look at it?--OvaltinePatrol 00:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Spanish Wikihammer. About the Interwikis Hi! How are you? About the Interwikis, its easy to set it. In the front of Spanish Wikihammer 40k, we set one in source mode; putting the following to the bottom of the page: en:Warhammer 40k Wiki If you are so kind, can do the same for us, by following this on the bottom of your front in source mode too: es:Portada Also, you can do the same in all the articles that we both have, putting the same thing of the front but with the Spanish name of the article. Example: es:Ultramarines We go while making do. What do you think? I think that it would be good for both wikis. Greetings Postscript: Sorry for my bad English Lord Eledan 16:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Bjorn Fell Handed According to the Horus Heresy Novel "Propero Burns", It was the Skjald Kasper Hawser who cut part of Bjorn's arm off, not Constantin Valdor. The Interwiki its done It is done, the Emperor of Mankind site. You'll see in the bottom of the page, to the left, just below the "Add category": Idiomas: Español As you see, does not alter the aesthetics of the page. It looks very little. No bother, right? Thank you very much for your kindness Lord Eledan 11:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sisters of Battle Colour Schemes Montonius, Got the message on the Colour Schemes for the Adepta Sororitas. I've actually had to tweak some of them again, after further research. Just FYI, not all of the Inquisitorial (actually Ecclesiarchy) symbols and belts are gold. According to the Codex: Sisters of Battle (2nd Edition) as a reference, here are the correct colour schemes: Our Martyred Lady Armour: Black Cloak: Black (Original), Dark Red (Current) Lining:Red (Original), Dark Red (Current) Belt: Silver (Original), Gold (Current) Ecclesiarchy Symbol: Red (Original), Gold (Current) Gauntlets: Black Argent Shroud Armour: Silver Cloak: White Lining: Red Belt: Silver Ecclesiarchy Symbol: Red Gauntlets: Black Bloody Rose Armour: Blood Red Cloak: Black Lining: White Belt: Silver Ecclesiarchy Symbol: Silver Gauntlets: Blood Red Ebon Chalice Armour: Black Cloak: White - Red Piping Lining: Red Belt: Silver Ecclesiarchy Symbol: Red Gauntlets: Black Sacred Rose Armour: White Cloak: Black Lining: Red Belt: Gold Ecclesiarchy Symbol: Gold Gauntlets: Black Valorous Heart Armour: Black Lining: Black Belt: Silver Ecclesiarhy Symbol: Red Gauntlets: White Hope this clears things up! Algrim Whitefang 22:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Page Changes #There are duplicates of the Piranha page. One is called the Tau Piranha and the other Piranha. I suggest you delete the Piranha page as it is less detailed and rename the other one Pirahna. #I think the "Tau Pathfinder Team" should be name just "Pathfinders". #I believe that the picture of the Tiger Sharks on a attack run should be removed as the page is on the AX-10 variant, not the original. Maybe make a new page on the normal Tiger Shark. Shas'o'Kais 07:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and much obliged. I'll try to do my best. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 15:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC)